


Heart Stopping News

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: AU where Anne is alive and gets better and Philip moves back with her.





	

Lukas didn't think this was coming, to be fair, he didn't think anything was coming. He just thought Philip invited him over to hang out in the loft of the barn like always. It was good for them, when they were up there it was as if the real world couldn't touch them, except this time it did.

"So.." Philip starts, looking down at his hands in his lap.

Lukas smiled, pressing a kiss to Philips temple. "So." 

"My mom's.. you know.. out of rehab." He glanced up at Lukas with at small smile.

Lukas' face lit up. "Really? That's so great, now she can come down and see us.. see you, I mean." Okay, maybe Lukas had gotten used to being counted and family. It was nice feeling welcomed though, so he wasn't sorry.

"Yeah.." Philip nodded, looking back down at his lap. "Um.. about that?"

"Hm.." Lukas kissed Philips shoulder, rubbing his arm. "She doesn't like me?" 

"No! No, she loves you, Lukas.." Philips smile had returned and it was wider than the last. Lukas was grateful. "It's just.." 

No. Nothing good comes from those two words. It's like Philip just backtracked and now is going to say, 'oh no, my mom loves you she just thinks you're a bad influence.' 

"It's just what, babe?" He chuckled, nudging him. "C'mon, you can talk to me."

Philip took a deep breath. "I'm moving back in with her." 

Lukas' heart stopped. "What?"

"Lukas-"

"But you told me she liked it down here, that she said she wanted to move here, so you're staying, just moving houses, right?"

"We don't-"

"Or she is moving in with you, Gabe, and Helen, and this is some joke to see if I'd care if you left and in a few minutes you'll tell me that."

Philip put his hand on Lukas' thigh, giving it a squeeze. "I'm serious.. I'm moving back."

Lukas shook his head. "You're not serious, we planned it all out, we planned out graduating together and getting a house here."

"Lukas.." Philip said his name softly, rubbing this arm. He didn't know Lukas would cling to those loosely made plans. He didn't think Lukas was the type. "It's just an hour and a half drive.."

"I have chores, Philip, and I have to keep my grades up and I have to practice and by the time I get there I'll have to leave.." He rubbed his face, shaking his head.

"We'll make it work.." Philip cupped Lukas' cheeks, turning his head, making Lukas look at him. "I promise."

"You also promised you wouldn't leave Tivoli."

"I'll visit. We'll take turns seeing each other." He kissed Lukas' forehead. "It'll be fine."

Lukas found himself pushing Philips hands away. "I need to go."

"Lukas-" 

"Bye." Lukas climbed down the latter, walking out of the barn, praying to god Philip didn't see him wipe his eyes.

Philip deserved this. To move back home where he has friends and his own room that is his room and to be with his mom. But Lukas couldn't help it, he couldn't help but wish Anne didn't get better, and he hated himself for it but Philip is his and Philip can't leave. He just can't.

~ 

Two Weeks Later 

Turns out Philip can leave. They had barely talked since Philip told him he was moving. For a few days Lukas ignored him, then when they did talk it had been five days and neither of them seemed like they wanted to. Everything was forced and it made Lukas feel sick. That isn't how they were. They were in time with each other, knew what to do and what to say at the right time. Now all of its gone, just like Philip. 

Lukas was trying his hardest to be happy for Philip, it's what he'd been doing for the past week. Forced smiles and laughs. Replying to his text even though he wanted to hide from everyone and everything, just like he did at the cabin. They had taken a few steps forward, going on dates, kissing in public, and coming out, but now they've seemingly taken 100 steps back and were now strangers.

He felt two arms wrap around his waist and soft lips on his neck. 

"Philip." He could barely say his name.

Philip pressed closer, hugging him tighter. That used to be able to help Lukas, to make him feel better, feel safe, but now all it is is a grim reminder that he won't feel those arms for weeks. 

"Hey.." Philip kissed his cheek. "She's gonna get here soon.."

Lukas turned around, wrapping his arms around Philip, holding him. "Shut up."

"Wha-"

"Just...let's.. have this." Lukas mumbled, gripping Philip tight.

Philip nodded, pushing Lukas towards the bed, climbing on top of it, and tugging on Lukas' arm to get him to follow.

Both of them laid there silently on the unmade bed, millions of questions rushing through the space between them. 

"Are we breaking up?" Philips soft voice broke the uncomfortable silence and for a second Lukas was grateful but then he remembered he couldn't hide behind his walls anymore. Yeah, he isn't grateful.

"I don't know." Lukas turned his head, looking down at Philip. "Do you want to?" 

Philip shook his head. "No, never."

"You'll be at a new school.."

"My old school."

"With boys that like you.." Lukas closed his eyes. The thought of other boys looking at Philip the same way made him feel dizzy.

"With boys I don't want to date." Philip cupped his cheek, making Lukas face him. "I love you. I only want you. How come that's so hard to understand?"

"Because I'm me. I don't get why photography is so cool and I didn't even know there were jobs for it. Because I hit you. Because I wanted you to be a secret for months. Because it took me forever to come out." Lukas babbled.

"Lukas.. you've changed. It's okay that you don't get photography, I barely get motocross." Philip rested his head on Lukas' chest. "I love you."

Lukas swallowed the lump in his throat. "I love you." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

Philip sat up when he heard a car door shut outside. He climbed off the bed, rubbing his hands together. "She's.. she's here."

Lukas nodded, sitting up.

Philip walked towards him, wrapping his arms loosely around Lukas' neck. "You're still my boyfriend, right?"

Lukas looked up at Philip, smiling a little. "We'll talk every day."

Philip nodded.

Lukas grinned, kissing him softly. "Yeah, okay." 

Philip kissed back, pulling away after a few seconds. "I'll visit every week."

"And I'll visit too, you don't have to put all the effort into it." Lukas stood up, kissing Philip again. 

Philip smiled, backing up. "And we'll Skype."

"Skype sex?" Lukas raised and eyebrow and Philip laughed and nodded.

"I love you, Lukas." Philip mumbled, gasping when his back hit the wall.

Lukas nodded, kissing his neck, biting down. "I know." 

Philip dug his nails into Lukas' back. "Baby, my mom's here."

Lukas licked over the mark he bit. "I know." He repeated.

Philip whimpered, tugging on his shirt. "Then what are you doing?"

Lukas pulled away, smirking. "Making sure everyone knows you belong to me."

Philip felt his cheeks flush. "Yeah, okay." He patted around the door, grabbing the door knob, turning it. "Now come help me pack the car."

"Okay.. boyfriend." Lukas mumbled, smiling at the title.

He heard Philip run down the steps and he followed slowly with a box in hand. He tried his hardest to pretend his heart didn't stop when he heard Philip call him his boyfriend but he failed, his face flushing dark red.

Sure, Lukas didn't expect Philip doing that but then again he didn't expect anything. All he knew is that he was in love with a beautiful boy who happened to be his boyfriend and that was simply the best kind of heart stopping news.


End file.
